A Series of Fortunate Events
by demi-shadow-tribute
Summary: I was completely invisible. The one Weasley that no one knew. All the others were remembered at Hogwarts for something. Vic was golden girl, Molly was rebellious, Dom was fierce, Fred and James were troublemakers. They all left their mark. But what was my mark?
1. Pieces

My name was Lucy Weasley. No one knew my name and no one cared. All the other Wotters had their own thing. Vic was golden girl, Dom was fierce, Molly was rebellious, Fred and James were the troublemakers. They were all remembered at Hogwarts for something. Except me, the youngest Weasley. I was completely invisible. Some days I was okay with it, others days I just wanted to be special in some way. I wanted to feel wanted.

* * *

"Come on Lucy, breakfast!" I heard my mother shouting up the stairs.

I had already been up for hours of course. Making sure that I had not forgotten anything and organizing my things. It was my final year in Hogwarts and I have to say I was glad. I love learning, don't get me wrong, but at Hogwarts I just felt... lonely I guess. I didn't really have many friends and I was completely invisible.

My long curly red Weasley hair was neatly done back in a french braid. I never wore makeup so the band of freckles across my nose was still noticeable. As well as the ginger hair, I also had the Weasley brown eyes. But my face looked like Mum's. We had the same features.

I went downstairs to a perfectly cooked breakfast, in a perfectly tidy kitchen with perfect people. You seeing a pattern here? Everything in my life seemed perfect. When Molly moved out the whole house seemed to fall quiet. Sure we talked but it was civilized and polite, like my family I suppose. When Molly was here there were shouting matches, doors slamming and general uproar. Merlin we couldn't be more different but I missed it, and her. Maybe that was why I enjoyed the chaos of the Burrow during the holidays.

We left the house exactly on time and arrived at the station as planned. I was the last Weasley at Hogwarts so I didn't really have anyone to sit with on the train.

"Goodbye Mum, goodbye Dad" I hugged them

"Bye Lucy" Mum said kissing my forehead "Do try to make some friends this year"

"I prefer the company of books Mum" I replied "You know that"

"Of course we do love but it is always nice to have someone to talk to, that's not a fictional character" Dad said

"I will, don't worry. I'll see you at Christmas" I said.

I clambered onto the train and shuffled along with my trunk banging against my legs. I searched for an empty compartment and found one at the very end of the train. I settled down to read a muggle book that Aunt Hermione had given me called Alice in Wonderland. So far I was intrigued. The muggle ways were so odd.

"Hello Weasley!" two blonde haired boys burst into the compartment in a bubble of cheerfulness, the Scamander twins.

I had seen them many times at the Burrow or around school. But despite us being in Ravenclaw together, I had never really spoken to them. They were both nutters. One was more openly crazy and had a wicked sense of humor, Lorcan I think, he seemed to be the more sane one. The other was much more dreamy and didn't really talk much except to say the oddest things, he was Lysander. I had no idea what they were doing talking to me.

"Err.. hello" I muttered before looking down at my book, I'm not exactly good at conversation but they sat down across from me looking around happily.

"So how does it feel to be the last of your kind?" Lorcan, I think, smiled cheerfully.

"W..what?" I sputtered.

"You know the last Weasley" he said

"Oh well fine I guess" I shrugged.

Lorcan decided to leave me alone after that and the rest of the train journey went silently. Godric, I didn't know it was possible for someone to be so happy. Lorcan spent the entire journey smiling while Lysander gazed dreamily out the window. We eventually reached the station and made our way up to the feast in the mysterious carriages.

Usually I loved the Feast. I sat over at the Gryffindor table with Lily and the others, shouting and laughing like we were at the Burrow. But this year I was alone and I was expecting it to be awful sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table. But to my complete and utter surprise the feast was not the terrible ordeal I had dreaded. The Lysander twins had yet again decided to sit with me again and had spent the whole dinner making outrageous comments. Example:

Lysander: [Dreamily] "Apparently Old McGonagall got Botox"

Me: [sputtering] "She's not a muggle!"

Lorcan: [nodding wisely] "Plenty of witches get Botox, you'd be surprised"

Me: [More sputtering]

Lorcan looked happy that I was laughing and I couldn't help thinking that this year might be better than I thought.

After the feast we headed to the common room.

"I have something to show you" Lorcan said solemnly.

I I started to think what on earth he had to show me. It could be anything. Shriveled heads!

"Uh okay.." I replied slowly.

He took my hand gently and lead me up to the boys dormitories. His hand was warm and soft in mine and it felt nice, no one had held my hand since I was tiny. He lead me up the stairs and into his room. He walked over to his trunk and pulled out...

A book! Thank Merlin it was only a book.

"I saw you reading on the train so I thought you might like this" Lorcan gazed at me his blue eyes big and round. I couldn't bring myself to break the stare, I was sort of mesmerized.

"Ugh get a room please!" an obnoxious voice came from the door frame.

I shook my head and I felt my cheeks go red. Lorcan was still staring at me smiling.

"Although, nice work Scamander. Lucy Weasley, not bad. We thought you were gay for a while" he smirked.

I went an even deeper shade of red and scowled. Derek Jackson was an ass.

Lysander's head snapped around "That's not very nice" he said angrily.

"No I'll go now" I muttered and sped out. I wished I had Dominique's fierceness, or Rose's bravery, or Lily's confidence. They would have said or done _something_ about Derek but I just wasn't like that. I was a coward. Probably why I was in Ravenclaw. Even though Vic was in Ravenclaw, she still had that Gryffindor spirit. I hung my head. I could never live up to them.

I headed up to my dorm so I could read the book that Lorcan gave me, having finished Alice in Wonderland on the train. I pictured his face, happy and smiling, and his eyes big and blue. I felt a little fluttering in my stomach. I had never felt anything like it but it felt nice. I fell asleep happy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Aaaaaanndd Tah-dah! So that's the first chapter of my new story! I really do like this story and I have five prewritten chapters. So anyways, I decided to focus the story on Lucy Weasley. I never ever read any story where Lucy Weasley is the main character. She's usually just mentioned in passing but I had the idea for this story and I liked it.**

 **Pleasepleaseplease review and tell me what you thought. Reviews make me so happy, honestly guys.**

 **Love you loads and loads**

 **Jessica.**

 **P.S- The chapters in this story are actually quite short but hopefully good.**


	2. Poison

I woke the next morning feeling refreshed and happier than I had felt in a long time. I always woke at 5 o'clock it was part of my strict routine. I showered and dressed quickly, anxious for the day to begin. I just had a feeling that the day was going to be good.

I skipped down to the common room.

"Lorcan!" I said in surprise as I spotted his familiar golden curls, my stomach did that odd fluttery thing again.

"Hello Lulu" he smiled happily.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked. I woke up at this time every day and I had never see him before. In fact he was always late to the morning classes.

"Oh I never slept. At night we see things differently. I was thinking about something and I needed a different perspective." he replied.

He turned to face me fully and took my hand.

"Have you ever seen the sun rise?" he asked

The truth was, I hadn't. Although I woke before dawn every day I never watched the sunrise, it was just impractical I suppose. I had a schedule.

I wasn't one of those romantic, passionate people who watched sunsets and painted beautiful scenery. I just didn't think it was particularly useful and it was completely impractical when I could be doing much more beneficial things. Lily had often given out about my attitude to love. It was another one of those things that no one needed yet everyone wanted and eventually ended up crying over. I'd much rather keep my heart intact, thank you very much.

"No I haven't" I said but right now my stomach was fluttering like mad. It was most peculiar.

"Then I'll show you" he grinned. He lead me through various corridors and up staircases.

"The astronomy tower" he said "shows the perfect view of the sunrise"

We sat down beside each other, waiting. Our shoulders were not quite touching but every now and then his gently brushed mine. I don't know why I was so focused on his actions. I never over analysed people but something about Lorcan made me pay attention.

"There" he said softly, pointing off into the distance. The sun rose slowly and the sky was streaked with reds and yellows and oranges. It was breathtakingly beautiful. But I couldn't help but watch Lorcan as the lights danced across it, lighting up his face. The sun's rays shone down into his hair making it look as if his whole head of golden curls was glowing. He smiled down at me, he was a good deal taller.

"You don't want to be late for class Lulu" he smiled. I like the way it sounded when he said Lulu. Like I was the only person he saw. Like I mattered.

I glanced at my watch, a gift from Mum and Dad for my seventeenth birthday. Merlin's beard! I only had 5 minutes left until class.

"Oh no. Come on we don't want to be late the first day!" I said

We got up and sprinted away. Well I sprinted, he jogged. I'm not a very sporty person and I'm very small and thin. A factor about myself that rather irritated me seeing as I had absolutely no boobs or bum, meanwhile Molly had been gifted with the whole hourglass shape. Genetics are one of the most unfair factors in life. He on the other hand was captain of the Quidditch team, tall and strong and also pretty muscular as I couldn't help noticing. He jogged easily beside me, smiling slightly. I was struggling to keep going and I was panting. Sports are just really not my thing, I was just a bookworm at heart.

* * *

We reached class on time but I was bright red and sweating.

"Oh I wonder what you two have been doing" sneered Derek "You're looking a little red Weasley. Haven't been shagging in any closets have you?"

I went even redder if that was possible and I just wanted the floor to swallow me up. I wish I could have come up with some witty reply but I just stood there like an idiot.

"Why, you jealous Jackson?" cut in Lorcan, looking at Jackson like he was a terrible disease, "Not getting any?"

Now it was Jackson's turn to blush.

"Whatever, freak." he muttered before strutting into the classroom like the arrogant asshole he was.

"Thank you" I whispered quietly to Lorcan.

"Of course Lulu, any time" he smiled and we went into the class together.

Charms was my favorite. Definitely the most useful, in my opinion. I scribbled down notes furiously. I had to concentrate and stay on top of my work for the NEWTs. Lorcan just spent the whole class daydreaming. How he managed to get straight O's, I'll never know. But I think he was hoping to play Quidditch professionally. He certainly could, he's good enough.

At lunch, I decided to go and see Madam Pomfrey about this fluttering. It wasn't serious or anything but I thought that it was better to be safe than sorry. I didn't want to end up with spattergroit or something.

"Hello Madam Pomfrey" I said politely "I just came to see you about a strange fluttery feeling I have started getting in my stomach. I've never gotten it before it only started when I came back to Hogwarts and I was just curious."

Madam Pomfrey looked confused for a moment before a small smile crept across her face.

"This feeling doesn't happen around anyone in particular, does it?" she smiled (how rare).

I thought about it for a moment. Lorcan.

"Umm I'm so sorry Madam Pomfrey" I said blushing furiously. I needed to get out of there fast.

I sprinted out of the hospital wing and all the way back to my dorm. I threw myself onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.

That was the moment I realized I fancied Lorcan Scamander.


	3. Demons

_Hey Molls,_

 _So I have already been back at a Hogwarts a week and I don't know if it's the worst week ever or the best. I am so confused and could really do with your big-sisterly advice so don't laugh at me!_

 _So it started out when I was on the train(by myself, I don't really have any friends) but then the Scamander twins came in. I have been in the same year and house as the Scamanders for six years and I never really talked to them. So why the sudden change in heart?_

 _I began to spend a lot more time with Lorcan(He's the saner one) and I was getting these weird fluttery feelings. I'm sure you know what that means. But I of course, being the clueless idiot I am, thought something was wrong and went to Madam Pomfrey! What kind of ridiculously stupid moron doesn't realize she has a crush on someone? Well me obviously! Pomfrey just laughed. I feel so embarrassed! But this is the first time I've ever fancied anyone Moll, I don't know what to do. I just feel so different when I'm with him. Like I'm wanted and I don't feel the crushing weight of peoples expectations._

 _On a lighter note I've aced the tests we got this week. Dad will be pleased of course._

 _Please don't mention the contents of this letter to anyone. I would prefer to keep this just between us for the time being until I figure out how to proceed._

 _Lots and lots of love_

 _Lucy_

* * *

I sighed as I tied the letter to one of the school owls. I was stuck. I fancied Lorcan and I didn't know what to do. I certainly wasn't the sort of girl to just tell him. I was too afraid I would scare him and ruin our friendship.

But it was true what I said to Molly. I felt different when I was with him, carefree. I no longer feel the weight of peoples expectations and I don't care what they think. With him, I'm free.

"There you are Lulu" I heard Lorcan's familiar voice break into my thoughts. He bounced up the steps to the owlery, smiling as usual and of course my heart started pounding at the sight of him, as usual.

"Hey Lorcan, what's up?" I asked and smiled because he was smiling. It was like his happiness was infectious and infected those around him.

"Will you come watch Quidditch practice? I promise I'll study with you later" he asked batting his eyes. He knew exactly how to get me to do stuff. Even though I hated Quidditch.

"Sure I will" I smiled.

"I have had an idea" he said suddenly "Last year Hugo showed me a secret passage out of the school and right into Honeydukes! I think we should go. It'll be fun!"

"I don't know Lorcan, isn't that against the rules? What if we got caught?" I asked worried. Sneaking out of the school could get you in so much trouble.

"Aw no worries Lulu! That passageway has been used bye almost every one of your relatives at some time or other and they never got caught. We'll be fine, I promise." he said quietly, taking my hand. I looked into his warm, brown eyes and melted.

"Well alright then, but I don'y see why we can't just go to the kitchens to get food rather than go all the way to Honeydukes?" I replied frowning.

"Oh Luce it's for the fun of it!" he exclaimed laughing "You should get a thrill out of life every once in a while!"

I giggled "Come on, thrill seeker! You're going to be late!"

I chased him out of the owlery and we ran back to the school laughing our heads off.

* * *

At 8 o'clock Lorcan decided we should go. I admit I was terrified. I had never ever gotten in trouble before.

We scurried through the corridors until we came to the place Hugo had described. Sure enough the statue of the one-eyed witch moved aside revealing a secret tunnel. My heart was beating a million beats per minute. I felt, exhilarated. It felt amazing! Was this how some people lived their lives all the time? I had to ask Molly.

We walked down the tunnel side-by-side until we could no longer fit. Lorcan had to crouch down so he could walk. I only had to dip my head slightly, I had the advantage of being smaller. After about 15 minutes we came to the end. A trapdoor lay above us. My eyes widened I was starting to regret this.

"Lorcan maybe we shouldn't-" I began.

"Trust me Lu" he replied "I'll go first."

He climbed up through the trapdoor and then helped me up. We walked into the shop which was still open by the looks of it but the place was empty except for a short, bald man who sat at the counter.

"Hello!" he exclaimed happily "You two come from Hogwarts? I thought I wasn't going to see any of you this year! Go ahead and choose something, I won't tell." He smiled kindly.

Merlin I wondered just how many of my cousins had come here. I chose some Bertie Bott's Beans and a chocolate frog. Lorcan chose some Sugar Quills and a Honeyduke's chocolate bar. As we were handing over our money the man looked at me and must have noticed my red hair,

"Are you a Weasley then, Miss?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Lucy" I said shyly.

"Oh Molly's sister? She told me she didn't think you'd ever come here after curfew" he said looking surprised.

"I didn't think I would either" I replied smiling at Lorcan "Thank you very much Mr Honeyduke"

"I hope you'll come back?" he asked "It was getting rather lonely around here"

"Yeah I think we will" Lorcan smiled "Thank you, Bye!"

"See you soon!"

We rushed as fast as we could back to the Castle. My heart pounding. We emerged from behind the witch statue and it closed again after us. We raced back to the common room terrified of being caught by patrolling prefects or even worse, Filch. We reached the common room safely. I said goodnight to Lorcan and went up to my dorm I was exhausted after our little expedition. But I was thirsty for more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a review telling me what you thought, good or bad.**

 **Love you all loads and loads**

 **Jessica.**


	4. Heroes

The following weekend was the first Hogsmeade visit. I never really went before unless Lily had asked me. I decided I would go with Lorcan and Lysander and I was excited. I had received no reply from Molly, which I thought was odd but I supposed she was just busy.

"Come on Lu, We'll be late!" Lorcan grabbed my hand pulling me out of the Great Hall.

Lysander followed dreamily behind us.

"Come on, Lys!" I giggled and grabbed his hand too.

Lorcan pulled us out of the castle and we began to walk down the road towards Hogsmeade. Lorcan on my right and Lysander on my left. After about ten minutes we arrived in the village. I was about to ask where we should go first when I heard a cry behind me,

"Lucy! Hey Luce!" I turned around and just saw Molly's red hair streaming out behind her and she pulled me into a warm hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"I got your letter" she smiled "I'm here to help"

"Thanks Moll" I whispered.

"Oh and I brought back-up. Rose is here too. I hope you don't mind" she asked

"Of course not" I grinned. Rose was like the relationship expert.

"Um you don't mind if I spend the trip with my sister, do you?" I asked turning to the twins, biting my lip anxiously.

"No, you go have fun" Lorcan said "I'll see you later"

I slipped my arm through Molly's and we headed to The Three Broomsticks. We arrived and looked around for Rose. She waved us over from the corner.

"Hey Luce" she said hugging me when I sat down.

"Now Lucy's having some boy trouble" Molly said talking like she meant business "We're here to help her"

I blushed, uncomfortable with being the center of attention.

"Ooh so who's the lucky man?" Rose waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Lorcan" I turned tomato red, thanks to the Weasley genes.

"Lorcan Scamander?" Rose asked "He's friends with Hugo. He's very nice" she smiled.

"I just.. I just don't know what to do about it. I've never really had any friends before. I don't want to ruin it. But I just can't stop thinking about him. He's always on my thoughts. I get butterflies every time he laughs or brushes against me and when he talks to me it's like I'm the only person in the world. He makes me feel wanted and I don't feel like I have to do what anyone else expects me to do. I feel free" I blurted out.

"That's so romantic" Rose sighed happily.

"Sounds to me like you're in love with him" Molly grinned.

"I can't be! We only just met properly a few weeks ago!" I squirmed

"Oh love at first sight!" Rose squealed "It's like a muggle romance novel"

"Yes but what do I do?" I wailed.

"I say you just tell him" Molly said

"I'm not brave like that, Molly! There's a reason I'm not in Gryffindor!"

"Well there's not really anything you can do except tell him. I understand you don't want to lose his friendship but you have to take a chance sometimes" Rose said kindly "It does sound like you really love him"

"But there's nothing special about me! I'm not pretty, I'm not confident, I don't know how to talk to people, I'm boring and so socially awkward. I'm not you two" I finished

"Lucy, we all have something that makes us who we are. You should never act like you are nothing, you're the kindest, sweetest person I know. Lorcan isn't friends with you for nothing" Rose wrapped her arm around me

"You can't be afraid of admitting how you feel. Lorcan deserves to know. If you don't tell him, you'll regret it for the rest of your life" Molly said

I sighed. I knew they were right but I didn't think I could. Surely my crush wold go away eventually. How long did these things usually last?

"Thanks you guys" I said "How about we talk about something other than me"

We chatted the whole time about Molly's exploits as a journalist and Rose's relationship with Scorpius. They didn't believe me when I told them how Lorcan and I had been sneaking out to Hogsmeade. Sometimes we just chatted to Mr Honeyduke. We talked until it was time for me to head back to the school.

"Bye guys and thank you so so much for the advice" I said giving them a huge hug

"No problem and good luck" Rose smiled

"See ya Luce" Molly said.

* * *

I arrived back at the school just on time. I had eaten in The Three Broomsticks with Molly and Rose so I skipped dinner and decided to go to bed and read a book. I honestly didn't know what to do about Lorcan but I knew I wasn't brave enough to tell him. So I decided to wait it out. This crush was bound to go away eventually, right?

I cursed love and it's effect. It made my brain confused and I didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you thought. I'm not getting much interest in this story but I'm going to continue it for now anyways because I like it at least.**

 **Lots of love**

 **Jessica**


	5. Gold

The weeks wore on and my crush on Lorcan did not disappear. Instead I fell harder and harder for him. I felt like Alice stuck down the rabbit hole, unable to get out. I wasn't really sure how to feel about it. It was simultaneously the best and worst feeling ever. My chest ached when I was apart from Lorcan, like my heart was about to leap out of my chest and drag me to Lorcan. My heart hurt when I was with Lorcan as well. All I wanted to do was kiss him. Kiss him and never stop. At this point, I don't think I could live without him.

We sat side-by-side on the comfiest sofa in the corner of the spacious common room. It had become our routine to sit and compare our homework and study notes. We both got straight Os with the occasional E.

The teachers were pressuring us into choosing a career path and I had no idea where I wanted to go. Dad wanted me to go to the Ministry but I wasn't sure that's where I wanted to go. I couldn't picture my future without Lorcan now.

This was why I hated love. It had rendered me stupid. He was all I could think of. I had even gotten an Acceptable in potions the other day.

I thought maybe I wanted to be a Healer. The thought of bringing people back from an inch of death and giving them another shot at life warmed my heart. I wanted to help people.

"Lorcan, I think I want to be a Healer" I said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"That's perfect for you Luce!" he cried "That's exactly how I can picture you. You're so kind and helpful you'd make the best Healer!"

I blushed. He had said that I was kind and helpful.

"Thanks Lorcan" I smiled shyly

"Meanwhile, I'm no closer to figuring out my life" he grumbled "But as long as you're there to keep me happy and sane Lu"

I had to fight back a squeal of delight. He wanted me in his life!

"I'll always be there for you Lorcan. Don't forget that." I said softly "Best friends stick together"

It was so quick but I thought I saw a flicker of sadness cross his eyes.

"Best friends. That's exactly what we are" he smiled but it seemed forced and not genuine.

"Hey, you wanna go to Honeydukes?" I asked

"Sure! Lets go." he immediately brightened. Lorcan has a very sweet tooth.

It was later than usual but we knew that Mr Honeyduke would still be pottering about his shop.

We sprinted through the halls as quietly as we could. We always took off our shoes and carried them to avoid making noise. We reached the statue safely and hurried through the tunnel. I shivered as the cold air of the underground tunnel hung in the air and my breath turned to fog in front of me.

"You cold, Luce?" Lorcan asked from behind me.

"A little" I admitted, cursing myself for not bringing a jumper.

"Here" he said and I felt the warm fuzzy material of his jumper being wrapped around me from behind.

"Thanks Lorcan" I whispered.

We carried on through the tunnel and eventually reached the end. We clambered up the trapdoor and emerged from the basement of Honeydukes.

"Hello you two!" Mr Honeyduke cried in delight "You're later than usual"

"Sorry Mr Honeyduke" I said "We only just decided we'd come"

"Well come on in then and close the door behind you. It's quite nippy out" he said "Now what'll it be this time, dears?"

"I'll have some sugar quills please" Lorcan said placing a paper bag of sugar quills on the counter.

He felt his pockets for his money.

"Shoot. It was in my jumper" he said

"Sorry, I left it in the tunnel. I'll go get it now" I replied

"No, no it's fine. I'll just be a minute" he said and hurried out.

My eyes followed him as he rushed out of the room and turned to Mr Honeyduke who's big grey green eyes were on me.

"You like him then, the boy?" he asked quietly, keeping his voice down.

"Is it that obvious?" I sighed, there was no point in denying it.

"No, I'm just a perceptive person" he replied "I can see he likes you too"

My heart stopped. He had to be mistaken of course. Lorcan Scamander would never like me.

"No, you must be mistaken" I replied shakily

"I never am, Lucy. I predicted Rose and Scorpius before they happened" he smiled and winked "Call it a gift."

At that moment Lorcan hurried back into the shop.

"Sorry about that" he said brightly "What'd I miss?"

I stared at him. Was it possible?

* * *

I spent the next few days monitoring Lorcan closely. Looking for any sort of sign or indication that he had any sort of feelings for me. I was completely obsessed with figuring it out. I was one of those people who loved to decipher and solve puzzles. I had never thought of Lorcan as a puzzle, but I did now. He haunted my thoughts and dreams even more than usual.

Christmas was fast approaching and Lorcan had promised that he and Lysander would visit the Burrow. His mother Luna was good friends with my Uncles and Aunts.

"You should come and visit me too" Lorcan said "It'd be great fun".

"Course I will" I smiled but in truth I was a little nervous. I had heard stories about Loony Luna from my family and she seemed very nice but a little crazy.

"Don't worry" Lorcan smiled reassuringly, reading my thoughts "They're not as bad as everyone thinks"

"I'd love to Lorcan" I hugged him.

When I pulled away I searched his face for traces of redness. Obsessed, I know.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you so much for reading everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Jessica**


	6. Dream

Finally Christmas arrived. The castle was decorated with mistletoe and holly leaves. A huge Christmas tree stood in the corner of the Great Hall. The highlight of the Christmas season was Slughorn's Christmas party, which was the day before the holidays. I couldn't wait. Lorcan, Lysander and I were all invited, thanks to our parents I suppose. The whole castle buzzed with excitement weeks before the party.

Lorcan and I sat in the common room as usual doing a rather nasty potions essay on the draft of living death. A potion that caused everyone in the class a lot of trouble.

"Hey Lu, I was thinking, seeing as neither one of us has no one to go to the party with we should go together. As friends" Lorcan blinked at me

"Oh- uh of course. It'll be much more fun with you anyways" I replied, struggling to keep my tone even.

The week before the party and everyone was in Hogsmeade buying clothes. I was rubbish at picking clothes out. My favourite outfit was plain jeans and a t-shirt. But I had called in for backup. Lily agreed to come and meet me in Hogsmeade with a dress she picked out from Oghene Designs in Diagon Alley. It was the best clothing store for witches in England. I trusted her choice completely. We have very similar skin tones and our hair and eyes are both the typical Weasley ginger and brown. Difference is, she's much prettier with a far better figure than me. But I knew Lily would find something that made me look acceptable at least.

"Luce! Lucy!" I heard Lily call from behind me and I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Oh Lils. It's so good to see you!" I cried "Thank you so much for coming. I probably would've gone dressed in a bin bag otherwise"

"Haha, it's no problem. Any excuse for a shopping spree!" she laughed "Come on! Let's get some food. I'm famished"

Lily slipped her arm through mine and we skipped off to The Three Broomsticks. Her bag swinging by her side. She was, as usual, dressed very fashionably.

"So Luce, any boys?" she giggled as she dove into her shepherds pie. A Weasley favourite.

I blushed and shook my head. But unfortunately Lily could see I was lying.

"Oh my Godric, there is!" she squealed loudly "Who is it?"

"Be quiet Lily!" I hissed at her. It was not really the time to be discussing my love life with the whole room.

"Sorry, sorry" her voice dropped low "So what's the story?"

"Well... We're not together, but I do like someone" I kept my voice low as well.

"So ask him to the Christmas party" she said happily as if she had just found the magic solution to the problem.

"Well we're already going together but there is a slight complication" I sighed

"What possible complication could there be. You and the boy you like are going to the party together" she said sitting back "What's bad about that"

"He's my best mate Lily" I sighed "I bloody fancy my best mate"

Lily paused for a moment, unsure what to say.

"That is a slight complication, yes. But I have the solution!" she said triumphantly "This dress I found is gorgeous. With the right amount of makeup and hair styling you could look incredible"

"Another slight problem Lily. I can't do hair or makeup to save my life" I said exasperatedly.

"Well then _I_ will just have to do it then" she smiled wickedly

"Wha-No!" I jumped up "Lily you can't honestly say you want to break into Hogwarts!"

"No, listen!" she said pulling me back down into my seat "I know a secret passage into the Room of Requirement that Dad told me about. If you can get in there and ask for just the right thing you could have a whole dressing room! No one will see me"

"Lily, it's risky. What if you get caught" I said

"Well I won't" she crossed her arms "Trust me Luce"

Lily could be impulsive and strong willed, but she wasn't stupid. If she planned something correctly she could do anything.

"Fine then" I gave in "Just don't get me into trouble"

"Excellent! Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 4pm. Think of a dressing room with a painting of Arianna Dumbledore in it. I'll meet you there" she said excitedly.

Oh Godric, what had I done.

* * *

When the day of the party finally came I snuck out to where I knew the Room of Requirement was. I pictured in my head a dressing room with a picture of Arianna Dumbledore hanging on the wall. Almost immediately a door appeared and I slipped inside. To my surprise I had managed to get it just right. Now all I had to do was wait for Lily.

After ten minutes Lily burst out of a passageway behind the painting.

"Good job Luce!" She cried looking around approvingly "Now, sit."

She got to work straight away. She left my face bare because she thought my freckles were cute and my skin was perfect anyways. She put on a very small amount of eyeshadow, just enough to make them look bigger and wider. She brushed a few coats of mascara onto my eyelashes and slapped on a bit of lip balm. She had done a really good job with my face.

Next she moved onto hair. She loosely curled all my hair and pulled two front pieces back and pinned them together.

The dress she had picked out for me was a light gold knee length dress. The top was a flowery lace design and the sleeves were short. The bottom was made of layers of flowy material that floated around me. It was beautiful. I knew Lily would do well.

Now, time to party.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am really loving this fanfic and I know that I'm not getting many people at all reading it but don't worry I'm gonna keep writing. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile but things are so busy and they might be slower from now on. Thank you so much for reading**

 **Love Jessica.**


	7. Goner

My breath was uneven as I walked through the halls. I was terrified. I knew there was no reason for me to be but I just wasn't used to people seeing me all dressed up. Mainly Lorcan. My sandals slipped across the floor as I deliberately delayed the inevitable. They were actually surprisingly comfortable with tiny little flowers on them.

By the time I reached the door to Slughorn's party, Lorcan was already there.

He looked incredible in his dress robes. I was afraid I was staring too much so I forced my eyes down and I blushed.

I could feel his eyes on me. Probably asking himself why he had asked me in the first place.

"Uh hi" I stuttered

"Hey Luce, you look amazing" he said softly

"Thanks, you too" I replied as my insides performed a full acrobatic routine.

He held out his large, tanned hand and I slipped my much smaller, paler hand inside and we pushed open the door to the party inside.

The music played softly and sweetly. Not too loud. The place was decorated elegantly with a Christmas tree in the corner and mistletoe hung about the place.

"Want to dance? I like this song" Lorcan asked

"Sure" I smiled back

I'm actually quite good at dancing. I was taught by my older cousin Louis.

I put one hand on his shoulder and my other in his. He was quite good at dancing too. He didn't step on my toes once unlike all my other cousins. Especially Hugo. We stepped to and fro with him spinning me around occasionally.

"I'm starving" I said eventually "You want to find out where the food is?"

"The day I say no to food is the day I die" he laughed.

We fought our way through the crowd of dancing couples and eventually reached the other side of the room where a long table was piled high with all the food I could wish for. We both grabbed a plate and loaded them up high with as much food as we could fit. We found a couple of chairs and settled down to devour our food.

I just opened my mouth to shovel a mountain of food inside, when Imelda Zhang came over.

"Pucker up you two" she said signalling to the mistletoe above our heads "It's been a long time coming"

She walked off laughing.

My cheeks were flaming. Oh Godric no this wasn't happening. I felt like running. Running far away.

"Well, uh, you okay with it?" he asked awkwardly.

I hadn't even thought how bad this must be for him. There was no way he would want to kiss me.

"Only if you are" I said quietly, unable to look up.

He gently cupped my face in his two hands and I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for impact. I felt his breath warm on my face and then fireworks.

I knew it was a total cliché and I never believed the whole fireworks thing myself but the moment his lips touched mine I knew that this was no simple crush. I was in love with him. The fireworks exploded and I never wanted it to end. This feeling was why people crossed worlds and battled the unknown in my novels and now I finally understood why it was worth having.

But all too soon he pulled away and the fireworks ended.

My eyes met his and I couldn't look away. And neither did he.

"Can we, uh, go somewhere private and talk" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Maybe this was the Weasley bravery playing up. So I ran with it.

"Yes, of course" he said quietly and stood up.

We made our way to a quiet corridor where I stopped to face him. There was a long pause where we both just shuffled our feet.

"I-" I began but was cut off.

"Wait, can I say something first" he jumped in.

I nodded my head.

"Um well I'm not sure how to say this" he began.

"You're a Ravenclaw, you'll figure it out" I said trying to lighten the mood and he smiled.

"Not this time" he said and quickly stepped forward removing the distance between us. This time he cupped my face more roughly and pressed his lips against mine harder. His hand slid behind my neck and I threw mine around his neck. I felt them again, the fireworks. Now that I had gotten a taste I didn't think I could do without them. I was a love junkie.

How long we stayed like that, I have no idea. It could have been hours, minutes, seconds. He pulled away and looked at me.

"So you were right" I said nervously "You didn't need to figure it out"

"Do you like me?" he said demandingly.

"Didn't we just prove that" I replied.

His face relaxed into a grin.

"In that case, Lucy Weasley, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Why, I would be honoured" I smiled and grabbed the front of his dress robes and I snogged the living daylights out of him.

* * *

Eventually it was time to go back to the Tower. We wandered back hand in hand. Boyfriend and girlfriend. And so began a new chapter of my life.

I skipped up the stairs to my dorm and threw myself across my bed.

"You look happy Lucy. Did you have a nice time?" Ellie Corner said from her bed where she had a book and a mug of hot cocoa.

Ellie was really nice but we were both too shy to be friends. But whenever we had to pair up for class we usually went with each other, before I became friends with Lorcan and Lysander.

"I guess you could say that" I replied happily unable to get rid of the enormous smile that was pasted across my face.

"Did you and Lorcan get together finally?" she asked curiously, pushing her glasses up her nose "We were all wondering when it would happen. In fact, there's quite a few bets placed."

"Wait what!" I shot up "People have been betting on us?"

"Oh yes, for months now. So are you together?"

The smile came back.

"Well, yes." I sighed happily. It was like living in a dream.

"I'm happy for you" she smiled.

She paused for a minute as if thinking then patted the bed beside her.

"You want to tell me about it?"

I bounded over. I felt as if I would burst if I didn't tell anyone. I relayed the whole tale to Ellie.

I couldn't wait for the morning and what it would bring.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So Lucy and Lorcan are finally together. Please tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who follows, reads and reviews.**

 **Lots of love to you all.**


End file.
